parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite Eve Gameplay
Weapon Abilities Armor Abilities Active Time Rate During battle, Aya requires a blue gauge to fill up before she can execute a command. This is referred to as the Active Time Rate. There are many factors that can affect how quickly this gauge fills, but as the player progresses through the game, it will tend to progressively get faster, mostly as Aya levels up. The basic rate is: (50 + Active Time - (AT Down Penalty x 2)) x Gun multiplier *Active Time: Associated with Aya as she levels up. It is one of her stats. While her base stats. start at 1 point, in-game memory says it starts at 0, making the 'actual' range 0-98. Level is not consistent with rate, since it follows an unusual set of points required to obtain this stat (Normally, all stats. are giving 10 points to raise by 1 level, but Active Time requirements are a bit different up until level 15, where it normalizes). *AT Down Penalty: If Active Time Recharges Slower is attached to her, her rate will be reduced slightly. This is far less noticeable if the Active Time is quite high. *Gun Multiplier **Clubs: x2.0 **Pistols and Machine Guns: x1.0 **Rifles, Shotguns and Grenade Launchers: x0.8 **Rocket Launchers x0.4 Since it is possible to apply bonus points to the Active Rate in EX Game mode, the basic range is: 50-148. *At the start of the game with Aya's first pistol, the default is 50. *With a club equipped, the highest possible number is 296. *With a Rocket Launcher equipped and Active Time Recharges Slower attached to the equipped armor, the lowest possible value is 19. Haste temporarily doubles this rate, making it an important spell to keep active during a boss battle. Equipment Engraving Engraving a gun and armor with a custom name will allow the player to start with that immediately upon starting a round of EX Game. There are two ways to obtain this: * Prior to the Ultimate Being boss battle, Wayne will give an opportunity to engrave one gun and armor. * During a non-EX Game play-through if you speak to Wayne at the NYPD while carrying a piece of equipment that has all three stats sitting at 100 or more. However, this method is extremely unlikely during a first-time play-through at it requires considerable grinding and stealing to obtain the boosts needed to enhance a single gun/armor. Item Slots Essentially for handling equipment, holding onto items and even collecting, the player's item capacity dictates how much can be carried around at any time. Item Slots can be increased in 2 ways: *Leveling up. *In EX Game, bonus points can be added to Item Capacity. Leveling Up Aya must collect experience points to level up. Once she has reached the experience threshold, her HP, PE and basic stats. will all increase, improving her overall survival capability. At some levels, she will obtain a new spell. The Experience chart reaches it's peak at level 37, which requires more EXP than any other to reach the next level. On a typical play-through, most players will not even reach level 37, let alone cross it, but should a player build up their character beyond that, their stats. will increases considerably, making the endgame a fair bit easier to win. This 'could' be useful during a first-time play-through IF the player finds they are having trouble defeating Eve and/or the Ultimate Being as the difference in Active Time, basic stats. and Parasite Energy is substantial. *Offensive: Increases basic damage by 1 point per level. *Defensive: Increases basic defense by 1 point per level. *PEnergy: Parasite Energy. Uncertain 'what' it does, but is likely related to how much PE energy Aya has available to spend on spells. *SRecover: Status Recovery. Likely affects how quickly Aya can recover from being inflicted by a status ailment. *Active Time: Bonus points used for determining the rate of turns in battle. See Active Time Rate for more details. *Item Capacity: Helps determine the slot count. See Item Slots for more details. Category:Parasite Eve